Miroku and Sango's Big Night
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Miroku and Sango are getting married but on the day before the wedding Miroku's friends are throwing him a bachelor party


Miroku and Sango's big night

Summary: Miroku and Sango are getting married but before the day of the wedding Miroku's friends Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga are giving Miroku a surprise see what happens when their girls find out about this?

Pairs: MirokuxSango, InuyashaxKagome, SesshomaruxRin, KogaxAyame

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto but I do own Mitsuki

The big night

One night Miroku was being dragged by his best friends Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga "come on guys tell me already where are you taking me?" he asked "you'll see soon enough" Koga said "may I ask why I'm blindfolded?" Miroku asked "shut up Miroku you'll find out soon" Inuyasha said "but…" Miroku started but was interrupted by Sesshomaru "stop asking questions and shut up you'll see when we get there" he said.

"Okay we're here you can take off the blindfold" Koga said and Miroku took off the blindfold and he gasped as he saw the name of the building 'the Shikon strip club "you guys brought me here?" he asked getting over his shock "yeah since tomorrow you and Sango tie the knot the guys and I decided that we should celebrate your final day as a bachelor in a strip club" Koga said "really?"Miroku asked as he turned to stare at the two brothers "yeah really" Inuyasha said "feh yeah" Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks but won't you three get in trouble with your wives?"Miroku asked "Our wives are with Sango at her house having fun "Inuyasha said "they won't know so don't worry monk" Sesshomaru said "alright let's go in then" Miroku said as they all went in the strip club

Somewhere else

Sango was walking down the street with her best friends Kagome, Rin, and Ayame "where are we going?" she asked " we're going to the Shikon strip club to celebrate your last day as a bachelorette" Ayame said "a strip club?" Sango asked "don't worry Sango we're not getting you a stripper" Kagome said "yeah we're just going to have a couple of drinks that's all" Rin said

"Won't your husbands mind?" Sango asked "of course not they went to celebrate with Miroku at his house" Ayame said "if you say so" Sango said "PARTY "shouted Kagome, Rin, and Ayame as the four went inside the strip club

Once they were inside the club they headed to the bar and ordered their drinks "what are you four doing here?" asked a voice and the four girls turned around to see a brunette with honey tanned skin and green/blue eyes her name is Mitsuki Akabe Lee "hey Mitsuki" said the girls

"Hey now back to my question…what are you four doing here?" Mitsuki asked her previous question "we're just here to celebrate Sango's last day before she marries Miroku" Kagome said "in a strip club?" Mitsuki asked "we're just here to have a couple of drinks that's all" Rin said "right and your men are here looking at some strippers" Mitsuki said "what are you talking about?" Ayame asked " look for yourselves" Mitsuki said as she pointed behind them and the girls turned around to where her finger is to see Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga there getting lap dances by some strippers " what the hell I can't believe that Miroku would come to a place like this" Sango said " Sango he's Miroku the town's Lech of course he would come here" Mitsuki said " yeah, but he's engage with me" Sango said and the other three were boiling inside as they watched their husbands getting lap dance by some strippers " you know what I'm going to help you girls out" Mitsuki said "you will?" Sango asked

"Yeah I have a plan" Mitsuki said smirking as she told the girls her plans.

With the guys

"isn't it great" Koga said "oh yes look at these lovely ladies" Miroku said "Miroku how can you say that you're marrying Sango tomorrow" Inuyasha said "I'm just saying" Miroku said "chill mutt everything is a okay" Koga said "Koga if the girls finds us here we're dead" Sesshomaru said "didn't you say that there's nothing to worry about what's with the sudden change in attitude" Koga said "something bad is about to happen" Inuyasha said

"Feh you're both being paranoid" Koga said "lighten up guys this is my last day before I'm a married guy" Miroku said trying to lighten his friends to have some fun. Just then the lights went out and the only light that is on is on the stage and four gypsies with a cloth covering the bottom half of their faces came on stage and the guys were whistling as they began to dance to the music.

After they were done dancing the four gypsies were still on the stage looking at each other before nodding and took off the cloth to reveal four very angry women '_oh shit'_ the guys thought as they saw their girls on the stage glaring at them.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said "Sesshomaru" Rin said "Koga" Ayame said "Miroku" Sango said as they were still glaring at their men "Kagome hi" Inuyasha said "Rin honey" Sesshomaru said "why hello Inuyasha" Kagome said "how are you today Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as the two were still glaring at their husbands "you're having a good time Koga?" Ayame asked glaring at her husband.

"Sango what are you doing here?" Miroku asked "I should ask you the same question" Sango said glaring at the man she's marrying tomorrow and the guys tried to make excuses to make their women to believe them but the girls didn't believe them and so without further ado they pulled the ears of their men and left the strip club.

The next day

Miroku and Sango did get married the next day after Miroku apologize to Sango for everything and even try to jump off the building just for Sango to accept his apology, which she did, and they went to their honeymoon after the reception was over.

As for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga well Kagome, Rin, and Ayame thought that they're punishment is for the guys to spend the entire week with Rock Lee to explore the springtime of youth that was blooming everywhere.

After the guys had learned their lessons their wives forgave them and they became happy again

Owari


End file.
